


The Color Purple

by Mikachu_Ohiyoshi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Cats, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even Connor, Everyone swears, F/F, F/M, Gavin Swears, Gavin is main, Gavin is sorta a dick but not too bad, Hank is the best dad, Hank swears, M/M, NSFW, OC peeps, PTSD, Rivals, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, a whole lotta gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachu_Ohiyoshi/pseuds/Mikachu_Ohiyoshi
Summary: Its been a year since the war between Androids and Humans was over, but that doesn't mean the hatred died. The crimes in Detroit became more violent over time, forcing the city's police to take immediate action. The Detroit Police Department faced the conflict within the city they have to protect. Gavin has made it his top priority to bring peace among the two groups, no matter how hard it'll be. It was his job to reach the top.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've bn dedicated to doing in a while since Ms.Literati shut down. I was salty but now I'm back and I am a bad bitch that likes gay shit. Also, I don't own any of Detroit or the characters within the game.  
> Also also, the title is NOT related to the book or movie 'The Color Purple'. The title is pretty simple. Humans have red blood and androids have blue. Red and blue make purple :)

Coffee.

That's all he wants. That's all he needs.

Gavin has been staring at his ceiling for a few minutes, alarm already turned off from its loud beeping sound. The noises of nothingness filled his ear, it was hard to listen to, but there's a reason for it. The soundproof windows really came in handy sometimes. He hates the sound of birds tweeting in the morning and the automatic cars flying through traffic every minute at every time of the day.

The detective winces in pain as he leans up. A big wave of lightheadedness hits him and a small recall of a hangover. Gavin didn't even drink that much the night before. The detective rubs his temple with a small amount of pressure before actually moving to get ready for work. The gray wooden floors were cold against his feet as he dragged himself to the bathroom. His stare stayed glued to his mirror. Wondering if he should just shave off his stubble. 

Staring longer at himself, he notices the bags under his eyes get darker and darker. They were getting worse. Actually, his health, in general, is getting worse. Losing weight, hair, sleep, energy, and so much more. There hasn't been time for him to take care of himself. Barely eating anything but donuts and snacks from the vending machine at the precinct, coffee, and smoking cigarettes. 

The detective got mentally and physically ready for the day. The bag of cat food was already poured into the double-sided bowl, along with some fresh, cold water on the other side. After that, he gets a glass mug and gets the hot water started. The smell of coffee basically turned him on, making him moan when the beans filled the air around him. He grabs his coffee cup and poured the coffee into it. Gavin has done this so many that it's now apart of his daily routine. It's not healthy. At all. But it keeps him up when he needs to be up. It's basically something he can't live without and now It's taken over him like a disease, and Gavin loves it.

The detective made sure he didn't forget anything, sliding on his brown let her jacket as he says his goodbyes to his best feline friend. Wherever the fuck she's at. He locks the door behind him and walked down the nice, furnished hallway.

There was usually soft chatter and barely any noise behind the doors of other residents. This condo offers a lot when it comes to loud noises and Gavin is 100% glad about that. He lived a condo, a place where no one really expected him to live in. It's not really his personality, but it really is. Gavin gets paid good. And he wouldn't waste his money on a shitty apartment, that's not him. The corridor was long and neat. Decorated simply with a sleek blue and white modern look. Very appealing to residents who just want to live an easy yet rich life. 

Gavin approached the elevators, waiting for the next one to arrive since both elevators were already full of people heading to work. Gavin double checks himself, making sure he has everything he needs. The detective pulls out certain items from his pocket to make sure he got it. 

"Phone...check. Coffee of course. Keys. Badge. Gun. Cigarettes che-"

Gavin saw no presence of the item he just called out. The detective runs his hands into all of his pockets but nothing turns up. Gavin growls, feeling irritated and the need to turn around to get his pack of smokes. 

As soon as the detective turns around, a pack of cigarettes was being waved in front of his face. He realizes that it's his. He raises to grabs it but the cigarettes are pulled away from his reach. The woman behind the pack smiled at him. Gavin tried his best not to scoff and rudely takes back his item. 

"Ah. I think you dropped something."

Reed recognizes the woman. She's a neighbor that lives a bit further down the hall and around the corner. Gavin takes a minute to examine her. The woman was slightly shorter than him with a medium-sized body. She had long black hair that was wrapped into a neat donut bun. Her beige skin and dark brown eyes. To his guess, she's probably Filipino. Her attire was business-wise. A black blazer to match her black knee-length pencil skirt that hugged her hips. The outfit was completed with a white blouse and black heels. Also a few spots of jewelry on her. And to his guess -again- she's a lawyer or works in an office. 

"Ah, thanks, ma'am. Can I get my stuff back now?" Gavin reaches again but the woman steps back. Gavin mentally pouted. The elevator still hasn't come up yet. 'Stupid slow elevators' Gavin said in his head. 

"Only if you let me get one Reed." She said his name seductively. Gavin has no idea what's up with this woman. This woman whose name he can not recall. This woman who's probably flirting with him. This woman who's holding him back from his own damn shit. 

"Okay fine. Take one ma'am-"

"Jaslene."

"Jaslene, "Gavin started. "You can only take one and that's it."

Jaslene smiled and pulled a smoke from the pack. She finally returned the pack of cigarettes and Gavin pocketed them. 

"Thanks."

Gavin nodded at her. A few moments later the elevator finally came up to their level. It was always pretty busy in the morning. They both stepped on as Gavin presses the button to the ground floor. The reflection of the two bounces off every wall in the small but huge area. Gavin looks down at her from their reflection. 

"Sorry about taking your items, Reed." The woman spoke up. Gavin shrugged his shoulders at his response. 

"It's fine... I guess. Yet, you could've just asked."

"Didn't know if it'd be okay. We barely know each other Reed."

Gavin rolled his eyes to himself. She's the one to talk. It was getting annoying, honestly. But the brunette isn't too bothered with her since work's got him by the tongue. Gavin would like to think of her as a good person for the company. The detective hasn't had a lot of time with his social life. Even a small morning chat with this woman would warm up his day. 

Reed can admit that she's very attractive, seems smart but cocky and stubborn in a way. The brunette has only seen and chatted with the female a few times, catching her personality really quickly. He finds her amusing at least, a good trait for a friend. But the problem is, Gavin can surely look at this relationship for lust, only seeing her as a one-night-stand and nothing else. Though, he wouldn't mind befriending her at some point. 

"Yeah sure. Just ask next time alright?"

Jaslene nodded and the conversation ended there. 

The elevators arrives onto the ground floor and opens up into the main lobby. The modern feel of just white, gray, and a popping color of blue mostly feels this area. 

They both walk out of the building and head to the parking lot on the side. It was pretty chilly outside, considering that it is fall. The wind started to blow, almost knocking them off their feet. The woman beside him shivers into her crosses arms. Gavin looks at her as he walks by quickly to his car. She seemed to follow though as before he can get his hand on his car door she spoke. 

"Would you like to get some coffee sometime?"

Reed barely knows this woman, but again, he wouldn't mind getting to know her...and he wouldn't say no to coffee. He, of course, accepts the offer. Both brunettes plan a date for them to go out. Jaime seems to enjoy Reed's presence. He noticed that she's always trying to get some time with him when she can. 

After the conversation, Jaslene heads to a cab that just pulled up into the parking lot. They both say their goodbyes as she gets to the cab and travels to her destination. 

He finally gets in his car, stepping in and smelling the old cigarette buds and cold coffee that's been left in his car. Somewhat nostalgic, even when he literally smells this stench every day. The car softly hummed as he jammed the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the underground parking lot, ready for another day of frustration.

______________________________________________

The first thing Gavin notices as he arrives at the parking lot is the FBI. Second thing Gavin notices, Perkins. The detective had questions for why the fuck that guy who's a bigger asshole than him is here. Third thing Gavin notices, Fowler having a conversation with him. Gavin was hoping not to get noticed and quickly made it into the precinct. Before he walked in, he caught a glance at another person who stood tall with his head high. The senior of the FBI member unit. Captain Allen. A part of Gavin wanted to greet him, a part of him just told him not to kill himself. Gavin then ignored his thoughts and went into to precinct.

Gavin gets to his desk and sits down in his chair, loading up his computer and organizing his documents. He glances over to the desks a few over. Hank and Connor Anderson. The two detectives that have done the impossible, stop Android slavery. Gavin was very skeptical about the two, even attacking Connor one time, only to get his ass beat. Maybe he was being too harsh on the two. Connor had cured Hank's depression, and Gavin was happy about that. Even though he's jealous of the two

The brunette didn't bother questioning the Android and his owner. He thinks it's better off leaving the duo alone after what happened in the evidence room. Even though Gavin ended up apologizing and the Android detectives accepted it. Their relationship is neutral. 

"Anderson, Connor, In my office!"

Gavin and Hank jumped, while Connor's LED blinked yellow before going back to its default blue. The lieutenant and his Android exchanged a confused look before heading up the stairs to the glass interior of a loud captain. Gavin watched as the two walked in and stood side to side, facing the dark-skinned man whose expression usually never changed from a scowl. He finished typing on his computer before starting the conversation. 

The detective watches from his desk, seeing them nod and their jaws moving. Connor's LED changed color from time to time, but nothing too dramatic. Gavin stopped his attention at the three and decided to get to work. 

The case from a month ago was finally over now. All Gavin had to do was fill out some paperwork for the case, victims and suspects. The case involved 2 men and an android. The 4 suspects were found kidnapping a mechanic who refused to sell them android parts without a permit (since it is illegal to buy them). From there, a car pursuit was in action. A white cargo van hurrying away from Gavin and Officer Chris and a few other officers that followed the van. Gavin remembers the crazy event like it was yesterday…  
\------------------------------------------  
“These assholes are driving recklessly!” I heard Chris yell into the walkie-talkie. I focused on the van in front of me. The swerving of the van made me more anxious about a life being taken away from some of the suspects. The van made a sudden sharp right turn that almost hit a woman crossing the street. I pressed on the brakes to ease my handling and drifted onto the next street still following the van. There were cars and people everywhere. The risk of hitting an innocent was very high and we cannot afford to lose lives. After 5 minutes of chasing, Gavin finally realized where the van was heading. The Ambassador Bridge. The van would take a left, two rights and cut through an intersection where the light was red on their side. I slammed on my breaks and there were cars still trying to get out of the way from other police cars that were coming from the adjacent street. I waited till the other police cars chased after the suspects and started on the gas again. 

I picked up my radio, contacting the other cops about where they are heading. “Reed,” I announced who I was, “they’re heading towards the Ambassador Bridge. We need others on the other side of the bridge to attempt to pop his tires, get on it!” I accelerated through the pulled over cars and busy street to the culprits. The police officers in front of me were attempting a pit maneuver, which wasn’t successful due to how big and weighted the van is. In a split second, the van head-on crashed into another car in an intersection. Even with their badly damaged vehicle, they still continued to drive. There was no time to stop for the hit car, we had to stop him. Hopefully, the victim is okay and there will be an ambulance heading our way soon.

As if things couldn’t get worse, one of the members open the door and peaked out with a weapon, a rifle if I’m not mistaken, and aimed for the police car behind him. The man shot right through the windshield, causing the troop to swerve, and then eventually, crash into a tree. My heart raced more in more as I grow angrier at the situation. My heart was racing now. I hoped that the police officer is okay. 

We finally head towards the bridge. I could see multiple spike lines in different sections. The road was blocked off and full of police and The SWAT team even showed up. Even if seeing all of this, the van did not slow down. Instead, it started to accelerate, faster than it was before, Everyone had their guns drawn, ready to shoot whoever’s inside. I stayed behind them and watched the scene unfolds.

The van hit the spikes with a hard skid on the tires as they popped loudly. The vehicle lost all control, flying across the road. Everyone jumped out of the way in case of a potential crash among them. Just when things couldn’t get any crazier, the van flipped over the bridge and plunged into the water below. I parked my car and ran over the ledge of the bridge to only find a river. No trace of a van was seen from the water’s surface.

“Holy shit…” I was breathless and shocked. And so was everyone else. We were all breathless and shocked. No one expected this outcome. After a few moments of silence, an ambulance fills our ears it’s loud sirens. Everyone got to work after that. I filled in what happened and leaned on my car, lighting a cigarette that hangs from my lips. The fingers were shaking. This event affected me a lot more than I expected. No, I didn’t know them but shit… We all know that they are dead. There’s no way they could’ve survived that.  
The van was pulled from the water with a tow truck. It took about 10 minutes to get it fully emerged from the water. Water flowed from the windows and cracks of the vehicle. Chris and another officer pulled on the handles of the back door and stepped out of the way. Gallons of water poured out, but that was it. Only water was flowing out but nothing else. The van was completely empty. We were all puzzled. The van was searched and nothing still couldn’t be found. Nothing or no-one.

Captain Fowler was way beyond upset. Especially with me, since it was my case. I couldn’t even think of a good excuse for letting them get away. 

“What the Hell Reed?! How could you let them get away?”  
I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to think of an answer, but nothing came out of my mouth. Only an exhale of regret of even coming back to work the next day.

“This is a major setback Reed. You finally get the perpetrators right where you want them, and offer them a door to escape through.” He sighs and shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Fowler I tried my best! And I wasn’t the only one chasing them..”

“But you were there! You seen them before the chase even happened. I don’t understand why you didn’t capture them, call for backup when they were off-guard Reed?! I can’t believe this…” he said. I couldn’t believe it either. It was crazy. 

After a few more harsh and disappointing words from Fowler, I head home. The stress was overtaking me. It was my fault of course, when was it not? I didn’t have the energy to even stand up for myself. I accepted the blame. Me and my laptop went straight to work and it seemed like a stretch, but I figured out how the criminals got away.

The plan was to crash into the river. It was no accident. The reckless driving and swerving were made to believe that the driver couldn’t keep control of the van, causing them to pummel into the river. The Criminals knew that if it seemed like they died, then the police would stop the search and pronounce them dead. It turns out that the members from the van escaped via submarine. The watercraft was found not too far from the incident, resting by a ship full of cargo at a vacant dock. I visited the place and it turns out, there was a lot more activity around the abounded docks. All of the cargo was filled with android parts, and abandon Androids that were scraped and reset by Zlatko in the past year. Shortly after my discovery, police arrived to arrest the criminals, though there were only the three members and no one else. It seems impossible to collect all of these parts by themselves. The question wasn’t thought of too much, and the case was closed.

I was congratulated and apologies were sent my way. I got an award for my big bust. It was a little overwhelming, since most of the people who hated me in the precinct wanted to be buddy-buddy now, which I was not going for. Working alone is my motto. I don’t create enemies intentionally, but my reasons and goals do that for myself. 

The climax was now over and it was time to close the case.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The brunette heads down the stairs and makes a beeline to the breakroom. Gavin passes by Tina Chen, an officer that works at the precinct. He and the female became really good friends, actually. Even when they're complete opposites. Tina is more of a quiet, friendly, humble woman, while Gavin is a hot-headed, arrogant asshole who will stop at nothing to be at the top and be the best in the precinct. Even in all Detroit's police departments if he could. 

She smiles at him as their shoulders brush against each other. Gavin gives off a confused to her, still looking at her as she walks past and pulls out her phone, her thumbs moving at an incredible speed. Gavin's phone buzzed, knowing it was her. While pulling out his phone, Gavin's forehead hit something or someone in fact. He looks up, eye-level matching the chocolate brown eyes in front of him. 

"Fuckin' Hell Reed," Gavin's phone buzzed in his pocket as the man held his mouth with his left hand. Slowly dabbing it to check for blood. He then used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. Gavin quickly stood back and apologized. "Sorry Allen, next time you should watch where you're going asshole." Gavin crossed his arms and smiled. If the man couldn't tell, Gavin was very happy to see him. His mood obviously changed to a more "I fucking missed you so goddamn much man" and hugged him tightly around the neck. The man before him hugged him back clearly happy to see him too. They used to work together ( not as partners though) at the precinct before Allen was transferred to the FBI, becoming a senior in the organization. The two-part ways after a long, sweet hug that was obviously embarrassing to Gavin.

"What brings you here?" Gavin asked. Curious about his unexpected visit. Allen was dressed in a white button-down with black slacks, held up with a brown leather belt. His shoes were a casual pair of black dress shoes. And to complete his outfit, a long, tan coat was draped over his masculine shoulders. Allen shoved his hands into his pants pocket and shrugged.

"I just wanted to check up on my favorite person in the world." Allen smirked right after, knowing that it would make Gavin flustered. A shade of light red came across Reed's face as he shyly looked away and rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. "Fuck off... but really, what brings you here?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? At our department, we have an android. Looks pretty damn similar to Connor, only way more advanced. "

Gavin nodded his head to let Allen know that he was listening. Allen continued:

"Apparently, the scrap of metal wants a transfer from the FBI to here. That's a big deal he's leaping out of. It takes a lot of patience and hard work to get there. I can't believe he's blowing that opportunity but after all, he's really just a computer on feet."

The smaller of the two men crossed his arms. Another Android? Wasn't having Connor here enough? Gavin thought.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll run into him time to time. Shit, he might even work with you Gavin,” The FBI agent found Gavin’s disturbed face very amusing. Gavin blew off what he said afterward.

A few more words exchanged between the two and Perkins decided to take his leave. “I think I’ll head out now. Business calls you know?”  
The detective nodded and agreed with him, crossing his arms while watching Allen take a few steps towards the exit. Gavin thought about what Allen said, joking about becoming partners with this mystery android. Gavin knows that he's stubborn and all, but he really doesn't need anyone. And definitely not an android, an AI who's literally perfect at anything and everything. Even at being human. But it's weird. Gavin just doesn't want to be working with an android when he's barely okay around Connor. And every time he looks at one, it's presence makes him feel uneasy. Knowing that the man who’s made this possible had probably already forgotten all about Gavin and drowned in the fame of his own Androids. The detective doesn't want to be reminded of him.

"Okay, Gavin. Well, I'll be on my way. Maybe we can stop for a drink soon? Then we can catch up some more," Allen smiled at Gavin with warm eyes. Gavin rubbed the back of his neck and nodded without making a word. Allen chuckled "Alright then Gav, see you later!" and with that, he left. The tips of Gavin's ears warmed up a little. He shrugged it off though as he heads into the break room, getting some coffee like always. His phone buzzed, knowing it was Tina, he looked at it right away.

9:45Tina: Watch out for your manz Gavin!

9:45Tina: Too late.

9:51Tina: Jeez Gav, you're so into it. I ship it so much.

9:55Tina: OOOOOOOOH HE ASKED YOU OUT ON A DAAAATTEEE U WERE TOTALLY BLUSHING!!!!! I stan for this

Gavin rubbed his face, not even noticing that he was blushing, and he still is. He felt embarrassed but relieved that no one else knows about his small crush... other than Tina. Of course, everyone pretty much knows about his sexuality, yet he still finds it embarrassing to let people know that he likes the same-sex. Liking both genders is a bit easier, being between the two and falling for anyone you want without confusion or questioning your sexuality. Gavin likes everyone. Despite looks, background, and even personality. Shit, the detective even thinks that Connor is pretty handsome and that Hank was very attractive in his younger days while Gavin was still a cop in training. He blushed more when he thinks about it. But Gavin has no time for relationships. It's just another weigh down to his work. 

Gavin didn't respond to Tina, leaving her on read while he finally goes into the break room to make a cup of coffee. The coffee here wasn't the best, but the brunette never complains surprisingly. It's still warming and alarming, since it does keep him up. He grabs a cup and pours the somewhat warm coffee into his cup. He then mixes the cream and sugar into his coffee. The amount of sugar always sums up to how tired he is. He needs some type of sugar rush to keep him up during work. He's not sure if it works... but he still attempts.

______________________________________________________________________________

The day moves somewhat quick, nothing too major or absurd happening around the precinct. The people all move, except for the detective. Somewhat quiet and working hard, typing away at his computer, trying to get as much work done as possible. His fingers stop occasionally to stop and blush creeping onto his face every time he thinks about Allen and their "date", covering his face until his boiling blood calms the fuck down. He knows that it's nothing more than just lunch with a friend to catch up, but it still bothers Gavin. 

It was now almost time for Gavin's shift to be over. Hank and Connor already left and signed out. Tina is out on 3rd shift patrol and so is Chris. Fowler's been gone since the whole "There's a new android joining the precinct and I want you three to help this perfect, intelligent AI" bullshit. The precinct was dark. The only thing that was giving out the light was the detective’s computer and the desktop lights from other PC that surrounded him. It was pretty late and the only people in the DPD were Gavin, third shift workers, and the janitors. He was still filling out papers last minute. Gavin felt the crushing regret of becoming a detective. It’s sometimes a little lonely for him since he can rarely talk to Tina and Chris due to busy schedules . Hank and Connor are partners, Tina and Chris are officers, and Allen is not even in the same building as him. It's lonely. Working by yourself, feeling stressed because you're nowhere near close to reaching your goal. Gavin regrets pissing everyone off. Driving everyone away because of his cocky and arrogant personality. He wants to be at the top but it's challenging. His fuel for working is slowly burning, but he still works hard. His goal to reach the top is not a dream, it’s a necessity.

The sudden fatigue was begging Gavin to leave and go home. He left with no sudden urge, slowly making his way to his destination to think about things. He soon makes it home to his best feline friend, Coffee. She meowed at his presence and he automatically felt better.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious Android. Gavin goes out for coffee.

The day started as usual. Headaches, fatigue, and the need for coffee. The detective pets his cat goodbye before leaving the house for another day at work. Gavin walked to the elevator and noticed a woman waiting for him. Jaslene seemed to focus fixing her hair and attire. It was a simple white sweater with black slacks. She also wore high black heels and golden jewelry.

Gavin makes his way to the elevator and presses the down button. Jaslene, startled, stops what she’s doing and looks at Gavin with embarrassment. “Reed! I didn’t know you were here…”

“I wasn’t here for that long.” The elevator door opens and Gavin allows Jaslene to go in first. The elevator starts its way to the ground floor. Jaslene shuffles nervously besides him and Gavin can see it from the corner of his eye. It reminds him of a little kid trying to talk or get attention, so Gavin spoke.

“Do you still wanna get some co-“

“Yes!”

Gavin and Jaslene looked at each other awkwardly. Jaslene turns her head away with the smudge of red on her face. Gavin could tell she was flustered, but he didn’t really care. The elevator ride seemed so long and painful to Gavin, it was irritating him. Finally it opened, Jaslene’s mouth that is.

“My break starts at 3:20 and ends at 4. I can meet you at Café Lucy’s,” The elevator touched the bottom floor. Both walked out into the lobby and out the double doors. The residents turned towards each other. It was a chilly morning, cloudy and a bit gloomy. For Gavin that it. He was half hoping that his neighbor could make him feel a little better in the afternoon when they have their break.

“Yeah. My break starts at the same time actually, should I pick you up? Where do you work?”

“Not far actually. Here” Jaslene dug in her purse to retrieve a business card. It had the address of the building she worked in. It actually was a few blocks down. It would be a quick pick up and drive to the café, which is good for them. At least a few good minutes to sit, chat, and enjoy their coffee. Gavin pocketed the slip and took his attention back to her.

“I’ll be around your job when you’re on break, just wait outside if you can.” Gavin started his way to his car while drinking his coffee. Jaslene found it rude that Gavin didn’t properly give any goodbye’s, but she dismissed it and walked down to her job this time.

The drive to the precinct was short and calming. The sound of soft jazz playing on the radio as Gavin drinks his coffee to keep him from falling asleep. Sadly, the ride was over and Gavin mentally and physically sighed at it. From his surprise, he seen the FBI in the parking lot again. No one was outside other than a few members of the SWAT team conversating with each other.

The detective walks into the precinct, seeing a bunch of reporters crowding the lobby. Gavin simply ignored and assumed that someone busted a huge case and is getting a lot of recognition for it. He flashed his badge to the android at the desk and made his way through the crowd. The repeated flashing and questions bugged Gavin. Microphones were being elevated and the press were getting rowdy. Gavin’s temper was rising and that was no good. He couldn’t navigate his way through the thick crowd of reporters, causing him to respond by pushing through them. When he finally got through the crowd, a camera was facing towards someone he hated dearly. And it was Richard Perkins.

Captain Fowler stood beside him, also responding to the questions that are given to him. The precinct doesn’t get bombarded with reporters often, so there was something big happening. Gavin was finally able to get to his desk and watch from afar. The amount of work he needed to do was calling his name so he got to it and ignored the conference right in the office.

“So how do you feel about having a second android detective working in your office? Does it concern you or do you think it’ll benefit you?” One of the female reporters ask Fowler. As soon as Gavin hears the question, the pieces were put together. It was sooner than he thought. He looked up from his work and he was more shocked than he thought he would be.

The Android stood next to Perkins, standing high, chin raised high, and probably his standards are high too. Gavin couldn’t get over the similarities between the Android and Connor, so he assumed that he’s from the same line, the RK versions. The Android wore his default clothing, even when almost every Android wears normal clothing, even Connor! But something was different. He wasn’t like Connor. He had a more colder approach and it was told from his eyes. It was blue and cold, unwelcoming and judging. Gavin shivered but ignored it. The Android was none of his business,

“I feel as if he’s another person working at The Detroit Police Department! He will be welcomed under respected circumstances like the rest of the team. We would like to make Androids feel more human and so no, this wouldn’t benefit me or my staff but rather this Android and other Androids to feel encouraged to break out of their programming. That’s all I’ll be answering. Perkins’ get them the Hell outta here” Fowler dismissed them with a wave of the hand. The FBI guards escorted to reporters out of the precinct. Fowler, Perkins, and the Android remained.

“It’s nice to welcome you on our team Richard! I’m pretty sure you won’t need to learn the ropes but our team can make you feel more welcomed and comfortable around here so don’t worry! Anyway, meet me in my office. I’ll leave you and Perkins some alone time.” And with that, Fowler walked back to his office. Perkins and the Android was alone, and Gavin was still listening to the conversation.

“Richard? I told you I wanted to be call Nines.” The Android starts off cold, it made Gavin more interested.

“What? You’re an Android, you don’t know what you want.” Perkins laughed at the Android who seemed to keep his chill. Gavin never really cared for Android, but the injustice made him uncomfortable. Even after the Android Revolution, there are still people out there who hates Androids. Gavin listened into the conversation once more.

“I thought we agreed to the name. I thought you said that I could have more free-“

“Richard what are you saying? No Android is free. Androids are nothing but metal walking machines who doesn’t have a purpose other than to serve their master, you know this.” Perkins interrupted. The Android’s mouth stayed shut. Not another word dared to talk back to its owner.

“This little ‘phase’ you have going on isn’t going to last long. You’ll only be here for a few months to realize that this place isn’t for you. Your place is in my control, in the tips of my fingers, you got that? Once your program is fixed, you’re coming straight back.” Perkins seemed amused color of the Android’s LED: Red. The Android still kept his head held high, but for all the wrong reasons.

Perkins turned on his heel. “Also, Richard is a good name for ya, reminds me of myself!” And with that, he left. Gavin felt his blood boil. Not only for the Android being treated that way, but for him not doing anything about it. But then again, it was none of his business. Sometimes you have to mind the problem you have instead of others. Gavin sighed and got back to work.

The Android had acknowledged the detective eavesdropping, and he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t intervene. No one had ever stood up for the Android when it came to Perkins’ abuse towards him. The Android could say he’s gotten used to it, but it’s nothing like that. The Android then heads to Fowler’s office.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hours pass and the day still goes. The Android sits at a desk next to Connor and Hank’s. He was still getting set up and Hank and Connor is back from a day of questioning witnesses of a past Android crime. The duo gets to the office and immediately greets the new Android. He was timid and maybe even shocked at first sight, but controlled his feeling from interfering with his conversation.

“I’m Connor! The Android from Cyber Life. And this is my partner, Hank,” Hank gives the Android a lazy grin and nods his head. Gavin watched the interaction between the duo and the new member. Connor being his usual friendly and welcoming self, made the Android less tense. He loosened his posture and relaxed. The three carried on with their conversation, morely just advice and a basic rundown on where things are in the building.

“If you want a drink of that blue liquid shit you Androids like then there’s some in the breakroom. A whole stock for you, Connor, and other Androids.” Hank told the Android. He was chill and lost all tensity he had before. It was a big difference when the FBI and Perkins was here. He seemed comfortable to the people he just now met, and Gavin was very aware of that.

\----------------------------------------------

Gavin's break time was approaching soon. He finished up the last bit of work he had before leaving. As he was leaving, he seen the Android in the breakroom as he walks by. The Android was having a conversation with Tina.

"How are you liking the Pricinct so far?" Tina asked. They both sat at the table. Tina had a cup of coffee in her hands, while the Android had a baggie of thirium laid in front of him.

"I enjoy the atmosphere and the presence of everyone here. Everyone here os so friendly."

"Ha yeah. Must be the complete opposite from working with Perkins."

The Androids LED flickered.

Tina didn't notice, but rather spotted Gavin instead. "Hey Gavin, getting some more coffee?"

"Yeah but not from here," Gavin approaches the two, standing at the high table. "I'm going to a coffee shop-"

"We have coffee here-"

"To meet someone-"

Tina froze, and Gavin could see the betrayel and the excitement in her eyes.

"Oh my! Who are you meeting?? Allen? How come you haven't told me!"

Gavin cringed. "It's my business. And she asked me last minute."

"She?"

The Android felt awwkard during the conversation. And the questioning of the person's gender made it very clear that Gavin may not be heterosexual. Didn't bother him though.

Gavin rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Yes, she's a she. One of my neighbors actually. I thought I'd try to get to know her since we see each other everyday. Anyway, I need to go meet her now."

"Aw okay then! See you G"

And with that, Gavin left the pricinct.

"Ah sorry for that. That's my best friend by the way."

"I have heard of him. Detective Gavin Reed. I am quite impressed with his work, even though his reputation is not near the same level." The Android stated

"That's because he's an asshole."  
_______________________________

Gavin pulls up in front of a tall building, checking the business card Jaslene have him to mske sure he was in the right spot. She said that she'd be waiting outside for him and she clearly wasn't. It bothered Gavin greatly. It was 3:27. The detective rolled his eyes and was getting ready to pull off, until...

"Wait Reed! I'm here!" The woman's voice startled Reed. He turned to look out of thr passenger's seat window and saw Jaslene standing there, slightly catching her breath. Gavin secretly rolled his eyes and motioned her to get in. 

"I'm so sorry! I had to finish up some last paperwork that was taking longer than usual. I hope you're not upset?" Gavin really wanted to be, but he figured it would be best not to kick a woman to the curb right now.

"It's fine. Let's go get some coffee now."

\----------

They arrived at the coffee shop. It was a bit small, but cozy. Very fitting for a quiet place to just relax and forget about your long hard job. That's how it was for Reed. Just enjoying the warmth of the liquid and the softness in his ears. But-

"So um I hope it wasn't weird that I asked you on a date.."

"Ah? This is a date?" Gavin didn't mean to sound rude but that's just how his voice is. Jaslene seemed embarrassed, and maybe looked like she regretted asking.

"Oh well if you don't like that then I won't ask you anymore Reed."

"Gavin. And I guess I don't mind. Work can be pretty stressful and the coffee there can be pretty shitty. The coffee here is so much better." 

He sipped at the last word. She looked at him with a small smile. The two chattered a little about work until it was time to go. Gavin figured that the two had a lot in common. Both hate their jobs, loves coffee, and loves cats. Gavin found her a little bit more likable. 

The two got into the car and drove to Jaslene's work place. She smiled at him and said thank you before getting out the car. Gavin only nodded his head before he drove off back to work.

\---------

The hours went by extremely slow for Reed. Nothing but paperwork and listening to Connor gush about Andersons dog, Sumo, to the new Android. He seemed very intrigued and curious. Like he's never heard of a dog before. It made Gavin wonder how sheltered he must've been working with the FBI.

His shift was finally over. Time to go home to see his favorite cat and sleep for the rest of the day until he wakes up to go back to his horrible job. It seemed like a dream come true until those damn glassed doors opened.

"Connor! Anderson! Reed and Richard! Get in my office!"

Connor and Anderson stopped what they were doing and heads up there. The new Android followed with a red hue. Gavin rolled his eyes and finally got up to see what his boss had planned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late ass update :)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to put here so just leave comments


End file.
